Generally, machinery is provided with lubricant fittings such as a nipple or zerk to apply internal lubrication. The fittings allow lubricants, such as grease, to be injected under pressure into the machine, while preventing such lubricant from leaking outwardly therefrom. As shown in FIG. 1, a typical lubricant fitting 10 has a wrenching surface 120 and a threaded end 12 for securing to a port of a machine. The opposite end of the fitting 10 generally includes a head 15 having a neck 17 and lubricant introduction port 20 with a check valve (not shown). To apply lubrication, a grease gun may be secured to the head 15 to inject the lubrication into the port 20 with sufficient force to overcome the check valve and the internal pressure of the machine.
Often, such fittings are positioned in places that are difficult to locate and are exposed to conditions and foreign materials that may damage the fittings or the machinery that uses the fittings. For example, dust or other abrasive material may settle on the fitting so that when a grease gun is placed over the fitting, the dust is forced into the machine along with the new grease. Under such conditions, equipment failure may result.
Therefore, maintenance personnel consume substantial time locating fittings hidden by dust and dirt, and additional time cleaning the grease fittings before the grease gun is attached. Even when the fittings are clean, operators or maintenance personnel occasionally inject a different lubrication than required. An incorrect lubricant can result in catastrophic machine failure.
In an attempt to overcome these problems, protective covers have been used on lubricant fittings. However, such covers suffer a variety of deficiencies. Typically, the covers are small and difficult to locate, especially when covered in dust or when installed in poorly lit areas. Therefore, covers have been provided in different colors to help locate the underlying fittings. However, the covers are only available in a limited range of colors and usually fade. In addition, the covers do not provide adequate grip for removing the covers from the fittings, making it difficult to inject new lubricants into the machine.
In addition, the covers are designed primarily to protect lubricant fittings from contamination or damage. Typically, the covers provide no indication of the correct lubricant to inject into the machine. Therefore, a need exists for an improved lubricant fitting cover.